


Racist Detective Makes Complete Character Shift for a Turtleneck

by KattisCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, Rk900 x gavin, Someonesaveme, Whack, connor needs better fashion choices, detroit become human - Freeform, gavin reed x 900, it's a joke i swear, so this is what i do at 3amm, turtle neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattisCat/pseuds/KattisCat
Summary: Changing the summary for a third time lmao, this is a joke fanfic off of tropes used for Reed900. Sorry to disappoint you if you were looking for a real fanfic.[title by @Matryoshka]My whole thing is that I don't have a life lmaoHonestly like ship whatever you want but I don't agree with it, especially since it's really out of character for both of the people involved. Also, I'm not shitting on the people who like the ship, I'm shitting on the ship itself. There's a difference.This entire fic is a joke and if you can't handle that, then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to shoo you somewhere else.





	Racist Detective Makes Complete Character Shift for a Turtleneck

Gavin sat down at his station, eyes glancing over at the ever-so-popular Connor and Hank. Connor, who had since deviated from his duties to Cyberlife, was a powerful detective who could do just about anything that the station needed him to. Ranging from checking samples in real-time to being able to run almost as fast as a car, it was no wonder that he and his partner, Lieutenant Anderson, were given the toughest cases. However, this was not what was on Gavin Reed's mind as he sat down, looking at the two partners, who were mundanely scrolling through their computers.

No, what was on Reed's mind was far more complex. He was staring down Connor, with only one thought in mind.

_God, I hate his jacket._

Sure, it was a weird thing to think about, but who cares? Most of the fandom would agree with him anyways. Suddenly, Fowler opened the door to his office, and in his signature yell, he called for Gavin. "REED GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Hank and the deviant who was on Gavin's mind swirled around in their chairs, catching eyes with the detective. The two then glanced at each other and snickered a little. Well, Connor didn't normally snicker at Gavin's pain, but everyone else is out of character for this so who gives a damn?

This only angered Reed further, and he shot up from his desk and stomped over towards Fowler's office. Opening the door with a hard _slam_, the detective continued to march his way until he was standing over Fowler.

"Detective Reed, I've been noticing that you've been slacking off in your work lately-" Again, pretty out of character but, "-So I've decided to get you a partner. RK900, who is literally the exact same as Connor but with a turtleneck. We don't actually have any sort of information on him other than that Connor's obsolete to him or some shit."  
  


However, this did not concern Reed in the slightest. The only thing that Reed was thinking about right now was something that demanded immediate attention.

_Now that's a jacket that'll give me a boner._

And so, due to the wild west that is fanfiction, Gavin and RK900 got married on the same day, due to correct fashion choices.


End file.
